doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Mireya Mendoza
|nacimiento = 18 de agosto de 1982 |lugar_nacimiento = Monterrey, Nuevo León, México |ocupacion = Actriz de Doblaje Cantante Locutora Directora de Doblaje |pais = Cuernavaca, México México |pais_interprete = México |ingreso_doblaje = 1999 ( ) |estado = Activa |sindicato = ANDA |facebook = mireyadriven |twitter = MireyaDriven |instagram = mireya_mendoza_oficial |youtube = @flksuen |primera_aparicion = Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La saga de Hades (CDMX)}} Gwen_Stacy_TASM.jpg|Gwen Stacy en la saga de El sorprendente Hombre Araña, uno de sus personajes más conocidos. The_Loud_House_Lucy_Nickelodeon.png|Lucy Loud en The Loud House, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Zoe Orimoto.jpg|Zoe Orimoto en Digimon 4, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Tiana_Disney.png|La Princesa Tiana de La princesa y el sapo. Mari_Makinami_Illustrious.png|Mari Illustrious Makinami en Evangelion 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance y Evangelion 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo. PLLAriaTimeJump.png|Aria Montgomery en Lindas mentirosas. Pennybigbang.png|Penny (1ª voz) en La teoría del Big Bang. Trina_vega.jpg|Katrina "Trina" Vega en Victorious. Tinkerbell.Silvermist.jpg|Silvermist en las películas de Tinker Bel. Marlene.png|Marlene en Los pingüinos de Madagascar. Andie (Locos Por Las Nueces 2).jpg|Andie en Locos por las Nueces y Locos por las nueces 2. Julieta2.jpg|Julieta en Sherlock Gnomes. Shannonokko.png|Shannon en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes. Attina_TLM3.png|Attina en La sirenita: Los comienzos de Ariel. Quorra-Iconz-quorra-18580567-1184-781.jpg|Quorra en Tron: El legado. Georgina_Sparks_4.jpg|Georgina Sparks en Chica indiscreta. Juri en Digimon Tamers.jpg|Juri Kato en Digimon 03. Keiko Yukimura 2.jpg|Keiko Yukimura en Yu Yu Hakusho. Png_shizune_by_marcinha20-d80yvpa.png|Shizune en Naruto y Naruto Shippūden. Ayamedc.jpg|Ayame también en Naruto y Naruto Shippūden. Yuzuriha Canvas.jpg|Yuzuriha de Grulla en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido. Kaname_Chidori_FMPF.png|Kaname Chidori en Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu. CDZSHSaoriAthena.png|Saori Kido/Athena en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (Versión TV). Kyōko Inaba.png|Kyoko Inaba en Nube, el maestro del infierno. DNSayuYagami1.png|Sayu Yagami en Death Note. Carolinevampire.png|Caroline Forbes (2ª voz) en Diarios de vampiros. ELK-Elektra2.png|Elektra en Elektra. Murphy Cooper.png|Murphy Cooper en Interestelar. DP2Vanessa.png|Vanessa Carlysle en Deadpool y Deadpool 2. Rachel_watson.jpg|Rachel Watson en La chica del tren. In-time-7.jpg|Sylvia Weis en El precio del mañana. Michelle.jpg|Michelle Hathaway en Hathaways: Una historia embrujada. File:Bubble.jpg|Bubble (Rihanna) en Valerian y la ciudad de los mil planetas. Rebecca-101.png|Rebecca Martin en Zoey 101. Tawni.jpg|Tawni Hart en Sunny entre estrellas y ¡Que Onda!. Ashley-seaver.jpg|Ashley Seaver en Mentes criminales. Teresa_Lisbon_-_FBI.jpg|Teresa Lisbon en El mentalista. MaxGuerera-DarkAngel.jpg|Max Guevara en Ángel Negro. Snow-White-Kristen-Stewart.jpg|Blanca Nieves en Blanca Nieves y el cazador. 53821-29116.jpg|Gwen Conliffe en El hombre lobo. Ariadne.jpg|Ariadne en El origen. DF4LoriMilligan.png|Lori Milligan en Destino final 4. Sookie-stackhouse-anna-paquin-trueblood-1617042834.jpg|Sookie Stackhouse (2ª voz) en True Blood. RF7ElenaNieves.png|Elena Neves en Rápidos y furiosos 7. MarciaGF.jpg|Marcie en Fuerza-G. Amber.jpeg|Amber en Sucker Punch: Mundo surreal. Laney_Penn_2.png|Laney Penn en Grojband. USM Spider-Gwen.png|Gwen Stacy / Mujer Araña en Ultimate Spider-Man. Caitlincgi.png|Caitlin en Thomas y sus amigos. DraLiz3D.jpg|Dra. Liz Wilson en El show de Garfield. (Temp.1) BrendaSP.png|Brenda Bollíguez en La fiesta de las salchichas. Barbara Gordon.png|Barbara Gordon / Batichica en LEGO Batman: La película. Ilona_AW.jpg|Ilona en Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. SIrenavonboo.png|Sirena Von Boo en Monster High. Kitana_MortalKombatX-1421250465939.jpg|Kitana en Mortal Kombat X. 2828045-7710702536-ef3e9.jpg|Mileena también en Mortal Kombat X. Azul Combo Niños.jpg|Azul (1ª voz) en Combo Niños 250px-Roxie anime.png|Roxie en Pokémon: Negro y Blanco: Destinos Rivales. Aunt_Grandma.png|Priscilia Jones (Tía Grandma) en Tío Grandpa. LLdMM tía Laura.png|Tía Laura Murphy en La ley de Milo Murphy. Peige G.png|Paige en Grotescología, agentes asquerosos. Maria Virgen.jpg|Virgen María en María de Nazaret. Emma Stone Wiki 2017.jpg|Voz recurrente de Emma Stone. Lucy-Hale-2018.jpg|Mireya también ha sido la voz recurrente de Lucy Hale. Amanda-Seyfried.jpg|Voz recurrente de Amanda Seyfried. Emily_blunt.jpg|Es la voz habitual de Emily Blunt. Jessica_chastain_2017.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Jessica Chastain. Elsa_Pataky_2015-07.jpg|Voz recurrente de Elsa Pataky. Michellet.jpg|También es la voz recurrente de Michelle Trachtenberg. Jamie_chung_2017.jpg|Voz recurrente de Jamie Chung. Daniella-monet-at-mercy-for-animals-hidden-heroes-gala-2016-in-los-angeles-09-11-2016 1.jpg|Voz recurrente de Daniella Monet. IsisV.jpg|Mireya es también la voz recurrente de la actriz brasileña Isis Valverde. Taylor Swift 2016.jpg|Voz recurrente de Taylor Swift. Mireya Mendoza es una actriz de doblaje, cantante y locutora mexicana. Nacida en Monterrey, Nuevo León y criada en Cuernavaca, Morelos, donde inició en el doblaje y trabajó durante un largo tiempo antes de mudarse a la Ciudad de México en 2006, donde actualmente reside. Es conocida por ser la voz de Tiana en La princesa y el sapo, Silvermist en las películas de Tinker Bell, Marlene en Los pingüinos de Madagascar, Aria Montgomery en Lindas mentirosas, Katrina "Trina" Vega en Victorious y Penny en La teoría del Big Bang. Ha doblado a las actrices Amanda Seyfried, Jessica Chastain y Jamie Chung en varios de sus proyectos. Dentro del anime es conocida por ser la voz de Mari Illustrious Makinami en Evangelion 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance y Evangelion 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo, Yuzuriha de Grulla en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido, Shizune en Naruto, Zoe Orimoto, Kazemon y Zephyrmon en Digimon 4, Keiko Yukimura en Yu Yu Hakusho y Kaname Chidori en Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu. A la par del doblaje, es vocalista de una banda de rock mexicana Driven. thumb|right|235px|Creado Por Eduardo454.thumb|235px thumb|235px thumb|right|235px Filmografía Anime Keiko Nemoto *Shizune en Naruto *Shizune en Naruto Shippūden Masayo Hosono *Ayame en Naruto *Ayame en Naruto Shippūden Otros *Juri Kato / ADR-01 Tipo Juri / Madre D-Reaper en Digimon 03 *Zoe Orimoto / Kazemon / Zephyrmon en Digimon 4 *Sayuki en Initial D *Kyoko Inaba en Nube, el maestro del infierno *Leika Tamaki (1ª voz) / Majolen (niña, ep. 43) / Niña (ep. 45) / Surumeko / Yuji Sagawa en Magical Doremi Sharp *Keiko Yukimura en Yu Yu Hakusho *Aqua / Haruka Minato en Martian Successor Nadesico *Kaname Chidori en Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu *Kyoko en Heat Guy J *Saori Kido/Athena (2ª voz) en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión de TV) *Nahana Natsui en Bleach *Reese Drake / Michelle (un ep.) en Dino Rey *Sayu Yagami / Chica / Mujer en pista / Bibliotecaria / Reportera en TV en Death Note *Kazemaru Ichirouta en Súper Once *Srta. Poppi en Crayon Shin-chan (temp. 3) *Yuzuriha de Grulla en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido *Lulu en Pokémon: Diamante y Perla: Batallas Galácticas *Roxie en Pokémon: Negro y Blanco: Destinos Rivales *Mylene Pharaoh en Bakugan: Nueva Vestroia *Karla Milla-Foden en ID-0 *Voces adicionales en Gundam Wing Series animadas Kari Wahlgren *Jane Foster en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta *Shannon en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes Otros *Storm E. Sky en Somos las Lalaloopsy *Ever After High **Ginger Breadhouse (Celeste Henderson) **Helga Crumb (Valerie Arem) *Tiana en Princesita Sofía *Orizaba en Elena de Avalor *Tía Laura Murphy en La ley de Milo Murphy *Sirena von Boo (Paula Rhodes) en Monster High *Paige en Grotescología: agentes asquerosos *Azul (1ª voz) en Combo Niños *Lucy en Meteoro: la nueva generación *Dotty en Oso, agente especial *Marlene en Los pingüinos de Madagascar *Fluttershy (promocionales) en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad *Gwen Stacy / Spider-Gwen en Ultimate Spider-Man *Gwen Stacy en Spider-Man de Marvel *Jaclyn (ep. 9, temp. 2) en Ugly Americans *Heather en Dragones de Berk *Caitlin en Thomas y sus Amigos *Reina Neeyutnee / Cassie Cryar en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones *Sha Shan Nguyen en El espectacular Hombre Araña *Laney Penn en Grojband *Priscilla Jones (Tía Grandma) en Tío Grandpa *Lucy Loud en The Loud House *Dra. Liz Wilson en El show de Garfield Series de televisión Daniella Monet *Ella misma en Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn van a Hollywood *Katrina "Trina" Vega en Victorious *Katrina "Trina" Vega en Victorious: Loca de frustración *Katrina "Trina" Vega en Victorious: Encerrados *Katrina "Trina" Vega en Victorious: Tori va a los Platinium *Rebecca Martin en Zoey 101 *Chica popular en iCarly: La Psicopata Lucy Hale *Aria Montgomery en Lindas mentirosas *Aria Montgomery en Lindas mentirosas: El primer secreto *Aria Montgomery en Lindas mentirosas: Un paseo oscuro *Aria Montgomery en Lindas mentirosas: Nuevo mundo de ultratumba *Aria Montgomery en Lindas mentirosas: How the 'A' Stole Christmas *Hadley Hawthorne en O.C. Vidas ajenas Tiffany Thornton *Tawni Hart en Sunny, entre estrellas *Ella misma en Amigos por el mundo *Ella misma (Presentadora) en Jugando por el mundo *Tawni Hart en ¡Qué Onda! Eliza Dushku *Faith en Angel *Faith en Buffy, la cazavampiros *Tru Davis en Tru Calling *Echo en Dollhouse Leighton Meester *Ali en Doctor House *Savannah Barnett en Surface *Debbie Pendleton en 24 Michelle Trachtenberg *Georgina Sparks / Ella misma en Chica Indiscreta: Retrospectiva *Georgina Sparks en Chica indiscreta (2007-2012) *Enfermera Chloe Payne en Hospital Mercy (2009-2010) Julie Benz *Christina Holt en Apariciones *Darla en Buffy, la cazavampiros Otros *Reina Isabel I en El reino (2013) *Cómo conocí a tu madre **Robin Scherbatsky (Cobie Smulders) (2005-2008) **Victoria (Ashley Williams) (2005) **Abby (Britney Spears) (2005) **Chica que trabaja con Carlos (Beth Riesgraf) (2005) **Laura (Tiffany Brouwer) (2005) **Marybeth (Kathleen Rose Perkins) (2005) **Voces adicionales (2005-2008) *Penny (Kaley Cuoco) en La teoría del Big Bang (2007-2016) *Doc Yewll en Defiance (2013-presente) *Teresa Lisbon (Robin Tunney) en El mentalista (2008-2015) *Daisy Wick (Carla Gallo) en Huesos (2008-2013) *Debbie Mitford (Hannah Gross) en Mindhunter (2017) *Juliet "Jules" O'Hara (Maggie Lawson) en Psíquico (2006-2014) *Mia Catalano (Kate Voegele) en Hermanos rebeldes (2008-2011) *Lyla (Lucy Fry) en Mako Mermaids: An H2O Adventure (2013) *Karen Cartwright (Katharine McPhee) en Smash: Camino al éxito (2012-2013) *Abby Vargas (Cassie Steele) en Sueños de Hollywood (2012) *Heather (Emma Stone) / Ginger Fox (Betsy Rue) / Sasha Striker (Lorena York) / Voces adicionales en ICarly (2012) *Alex Hunter (Gloria Votsis) en Cuello blanco (2010-2011) *Agente Ashley Seaver (Rachel Nichols) en Mentes criminales (2010-2011) *Kelsey Curtis (Holly Elissa Lamaro) en Hellcats (2010-2011) *Sookie Stackhouse (Anna Paquin) en True Blood: Sangre verdadera (3ª temporada) (2010) *Violet Foster en Melrose Place (2009-2010) *Penny (Bridgit Mendler) en JONAS (2009) *Vivian (Alex Breckenridge) en Mis ex amores (2008) *Dani (Rachel Miner) en Californication *Gretchen / Voces adicionales en Zoey 101 (2007-2008) *Lucy (Krysten Ritter) en Las chicas Gilmore (2006-2007) *Kimberly Hart/Pink Ranger (Amy Jo Johnson) en Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (versión remasterizada) *Liz Parker (Shiri Appleby) en Roswell (3ª temporada) (2001-2002) *Areola (Angelica Bridges) en Hijos de la playa (2002) *Voces adicionales en El príncipe del café *Katie Clarke en África salvaje *Chase Ravenwood en Aaron Stone *Michelle Benjamin (Allison Miller) en Reyes *Caroline Forbes (Candice Accola) en Diarios de vampiros (3ª temporada, desde ep. 59 hasta ep. 111) *Michelle Hathaway (Ginifer King) en Hathaways: Una historia embrujada *Max Guevara (Jessica Alba) en Ángel Negro *Bette Sans Soucci/Plastique (Jessica Parker Kennedy) en Smallville *Riley Blue (Tuppence Middleton) en Sense8 Miniseries *Kitty Carlton (Ophelia Lovibond) en Titanic: Sangre y acero *Virgen María (Alissa Jung) en María de Nazaret *Belinda Mulrooney (Abbie Cornish) en Klondike *Emily Booth (Lauren Lee Smith) en Círculo de fuego *Rosângela Guedes (Andreia Horta) en La cura Películas Amanda Seyfried *Mary en Peter Pan (2015) (tráiler) *Samantha Leslie Jackson en Ted 2 (2015) *Louise en Pueblo chico, pistola grande (2014) *Missy O'Connor en Una boda como todas (2013) (doblaje mexicano) *Cosette en Los miserables (2012) *Sylvia Weis en El precio del mañana (2011) *Sophie en Cartas a Julieta (2010) *Sophie Sheridan en Mamma Mia! (2008) Jessica Chastain *Molly Bloom en Apuesta maestra (2017) *Sara, la guerrera en El cazador y la reina del hielo (2016) *Lady Lucille Sharpe en La cumbre escarlata (2015) *Melissa Lewis en Misión rescate (2015) *Murph (adulta) en Interestelar (2014) *Annabel en Mamá (2013) *Celia Rae Foote en Historias cruzadas (2011) Emily Blunt *Evelyn Abbott en Un lugar en silencio (2018) *Rachel Watson en La chica del tren (2016) *Violet Barnes en Eternamente comprometidos (2012) *Elise Sellas en Los agentes del destino (2011) *Gwen Conliffe en El hombre lobo (2010) Jamie Chung *Meghan en Fiesta de Navidad en la oficina (2016) *Lauren en ¿Qué pasó ayer? Parte III (2013) *Lauren en ¿Qué pasó ayer? Parte II (2011) *Amber en Sucker Punch: Mundo surreal (2011) *Chelsea Barnes en Programa de protección para princesas (2009) Alice Eve *Ella misma en Una noche en el museo 3: El secreto de la tumba (2014) *Dra. Carol Marcus en Star Trek: En la oscuridad (2013) *Emily Hamilton en The Raven (2012) *Josie en Big Nothing (2006) Lucy Hale *Lily en Dude: Así es la vida (2018) *Katie Gibbs en La nueva cenicienta: Erase una vez una canción (2011) *Effie Kaligaris en Amigas inseparables 2 (2008) Elsa Pataky *Elena Nieves en Rápidos y furiosos 8 (2017) *Elena Nieves en Rápidos y furiosos 7 (2015) *Celine en Giallo (2009) Abbie Cornish *Kate Adie en 6 días (2017) *Clara Murphy en RoboCop (2014) (tráiler) *Kaya en Seven Psychopaths (2012) Lauren Lee Smith *Elaine Strickland en La forma del agua (2017) *Willow en Si decido quedarme (2014) *Danielle en Truco o travesura (2007) Emma Stone *Allison Ng en Bajo el mismo cielo (2015) *Gwen Stacy en El sorprendente Hombre Araña 2: La amenaza de Electro (2014) *Gwen Stacy en El sorprendente Hombre Araña (2012) Piper Perabo *Michelle en El laberinto del Grizzly (2015) *Rachel en Una chihuahua de Beverly Hills (2007) *Rachel en La novia de la novia (2005) Olivia Thirlby *Natalie en La última noche de la humanidad (2011) *Tess Sullivan en Todo lo que sube (2009) *Stephanie Squires en Locura de la vida (2008) Taylor Swift *Felicia en Día de los enamorados (2010) *Ella misma en Hannah Montana: La película (2009) *Ella misma en Jonas Brothers: En Concierto 3D (2009) Amber Heard *Eddy en El cauce de mi vida (2010) *Stephanie en De pronto la oscuridad (2010) *Baja Miller en Rendirse jamás (2008) Morena Baccarin * Vanessa Carlysle en Deadpool 2 * Vanessa Carlysle en Deadpool Lucy Fry *Tikka en Bright (2017) *Vasilisa "Lissa" Dragomir en Academia de vampiros (2014) Scarlett Johansson *Mayor Motoko Kusanagi en Ghost in the Shell: La vigilante del futuro (2017) (tráiler) *Samantha en Ella (2013) Sarah Wright *Lucy Seal en Barry Seal, solo en América (2017) (tráiler) *Ashley en La casa de las conejitas (2008) Ali Larter *Claire Redfield en Resident Evil: Capítulo final (2016) *Claire Redfield en Resident Evil 4: La resurrección (2010) Kaley Cuoco *Justine (voz) en ¿Por qué él? (2016) *Alyson en Gorda como yo (2007) Kate Mara *Lee Weathers en Morgan (2016) *Abby en El expreso de medianoche (2006) Blake Lively *Adaline Bowman en El secreto de Adaline (2015) *Ophelia "O" Sage en Salvajes (2012) Olivia Munn *Jen sarchie en Líbranos del mal (2014) *Joanna en Magic Mike (2012) Analeigh Tipton *Caroline en Lucy (2014) *Jessica Riley en Loco y estúpido amor (2011) Nina Dobrev *Josie en Agentes del desorden (2014) *Rachel en The Poet (2007) Keira Knightley *Cathy Muller en Código sombra: Jack Ryan (2014) *Juliette "Jules" Paxton en Jugando con el destino (2002) Zoe Kazan *Chantry en Sólo amigos? (2013) *Grace Lee en Las vidas privadas de Pipa Lee (2009) Hayley Atwell *Kathy Etchingham en Jimi: Todo está de mi lado (2013) *Julia Flyte en Retorno a Brideshead (2008) Olivia Wilde *Hannah en Así somos (2012) *Quorra en Tron: El legado (2010) Lauren Ambrose *Almond en Locura en el paraíso (2012) *Leah Lever en Amando a Leah (2009) Daniella Monet *Katrina "Trina" Vega en iCarly: Fiesta con Victorious (2011) *Gabby Kramer en Taking 5: Mis bellas secuestradoras (2007) Naomi Watts *Ann Patterson en Detrás de las paredes (2011) *Anna en Promesas del este (2007) Katie Holmes *Erin Sadelstein en Jack y Jill (2011) *Samantha Mackenzie en Travesuras de una princesa (2004) Michelle Trachtenberg *Ava Monroe en Dos inútiles en patrulla (2010) *Maggie O'Donnell en 17 otra vez (2009) (versión New Line) Kelli Garner *Brianna en Amor a distancia (2010) *Marcie en Fuerza-G (2009) Anna Faris *Nora Flaninng en No tengo madre (2007) *Belle Scott en Belle y Bell (2005) Otros *Mia Form (archivo) (Annabelle Wallis) en Annabelle 2: La creación (2017) *Mary Debenham (Daisy Ridley) en Asesinato en el expreso de oriente (2017) *Anna (Laura Vandervoort) en Jigsaw: El juego continúa (2017) *Bee (Samara Weaving) en La niñera (2017) *Mariette (Mackenzie Davis) en Blade Runner 2049 (2017) *Bubble (Rihanna) en Valerian y la ciudad de los mil planetas (2017) *Lindsey Taylor (Jessica McNamee) en CHiPs: Patrulla motorizada recargada (2017) *CJ Parker (Kelly Rohrbach) en Guardianes de la bahía (2017) *Karine Oram (Carmen Ejogo) en Alien Covenant (2017) *Serena Unger (Deepika Padukone) en XXx: Reactivado (2017) *Adele Wolff (Ruby Rose) en XXx: Reactivado (2017) (tráiler) *Meredith (Jane Levy) en Monster Trucks (2017) *Magenta (Christina Milian) en The Rocky Horror Picture Show: Let's Do the Time Warp Again (2016) *Maria (Yolonda Ross) en Amores caníbales (2016) *Marianne Beausejour (Marion Cotillard) en Aliados (2016) *Maria (Ariane Labed) en Assassin´s Creed (2016) *Michelle (Brittany Snow) en The Late Bloomer (2016) *Alice Zander (Elizabeth Reaser) en Ouija 2: El origen del mal (2016) *Emma Cullen (Haley Bennett) en Los siete magníficos (2016) *Amy (Rose Leslie) en Morgan (2016) (trailer) *Diane Lester (Caitriona Balfe) en El maestro del dinero (2016) *Gaby (Camilla Belle) en Guatdefoc (2016) *Jackie (Dascha Polanco) en Joy: El nombre del éxito (2015) *Prema Mutiso (Gugu Mbatha-Raw) en La verdad oculta (2015) *Emily (Brit Shaw) en Actividad paranormal: La dimensión fantasma (2015) *Princesa Tigrilla (Rooney Mara) en Peter Pan (2015) *Heather (Elizabeth Gillies) en Vacaciones (2015) *Fanny Robbin (Juno Temple) en Lejos del mundanal ruido (2015) *Katharine Dunlevy (Vanessa Kirby) en El destino de Júpiter (2015) *Lily O'Connor (Agyness Deyn) en Electricity (2014) *Charlie (Jessica Alba) en Stretch (2014) *Ana (Kimberly Quinn) en Sn. Vincent (2014) (versión Prodisc/Cine) *Eve Parkins (Phoebe Fox) en La dama de negro 2: El ángel de la muerte (2014) *Toni (Aqueela Zoll) en Camino hacia el terror 6 (2014) *La princesa (Yvonne Catterfeld) en La Bella y la Bestia (2014) *Nefertari (Golshifteh Farahani) en Éxodo: Dioses y reyes (2014) *Penny Moore (Rose Byrne) en Hasta que la muerte los juntó (2014) *Mia Form (Annabelle Wallis) en Annabelle (2014) *Marguerite (Charlotte Le Bon) en Un viaje de diez metros (2014) *Ruby Jetson (Gaby Hoffmann) en Veronica Mars (2014) *Atalanta (Ingrid Bolsø Berdal) en Hércules (2014) (tráiler) *Srta. Coleen Hannigan (Cameron Diaz) en Annie (2014) (tráiler) *Ginger Wernick (Jessica Lowe) en Luna de miel en familia (2014) *Brooke (Halston Sage) en Buenos vecinos (2014) *Nadya (Tina Fey) en Muppets 2: Los más buscados (2014) *Kelly (Maura Grierson) en RoboCop (2014) *Candy (Sara Mitich) en Frecuencia mortal 3 (2014) *Katherine Henderson (Anna Paquin) en Straight A's (2013) *Sam (Sheridan Smith) en Powder Room: Confesiones de una noche loca (2013) *Charlotte (Margot Robbie) en Cuestión de tiempo (2013) *Julz (Alexandra Roach) en Mi gran oportunidad (2013) *Nica (Fiona Dourif) en La maldición de Chucky (2013) *Marielena Gutierrez (Jessica Szohr) en Aprendices fuera de línea (2013) *Savannah (Alyson Michalka) en Son como niños 2 (2013) *Lim (Malana Lea) en Olimpo bajo fuego (2013) *Sarah Torrence (Jaimie Alexander) en El último desafío (2013) (tráiler iTunes) *Patologa (Miriam Tolan) en Chicas armadas y peligrosas (2013) *Natalie (Elizabeth Blackmore) en Posesión infernal (2013) *Lena Duchannes (Alice Englert) en Hermosas criaturas (2013) (versión Warner) *Ridley Duchannes (Emmy Rossum) en Hermosas criaturas (2013) (versión Diamond Films) *Irina (Yuliya Snigir) en Duro de matar: Un buen día para morir (2013) *Tiffany Maxwell (Jennifer Lawrence) en Silver Linings Playbook (2012) (versión The Weinstein Company) *Beth Raymer (Rebecca Hall) en Lady Vegas (2012) *Lisa (Sarah Shahi) en El ejecutor (2012) *Kelly (Ashley Greene) en La aparición (2012) *Olga Braun (Michelle van Schaik) en Death Race 3: Infierno (2012) *Virgen María (Alissa Jung) en María de Nazaret *Kathy Stafford (Kerry Bishé) en Argo (2012) *Blanca Nieves (Kristen Stewart) en Blanca Nieves y el cazador (2012) *Katie Wells (Susan Misner) en Un héroe fantástico (2011) *Dejah Thoris (Lynn Collins) en John Carter: Entre dos mundos (2012) *Erin (Sharni Vinson) en Tu sigues (2011) (versión Lionsgate) *Corey Little (Lake Bell) en Culpable (2011) *Sissy Sullivan (Carey Mulligan) en Shame: Deseos culpables (2011) *Enfermera (Katherine Press) en Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011) *Leigh (Nicky Whelan) en Pase libre (2011) *Sylvie Cope (Romola Garai) en Un día (2011) *Camilla (Diane Fleri) en Fiebre del Heno (2010) *Ariadne (Ellen Page) en El origen (2010) *Marie Lelay (Cécile de France) en Más allá de la vida (2010) *Cherie Currie (Dakota Fanning) en The Runaways: Unidas por un sueño (2010) *Emma Craven (Bojana Novakovic) en Al filo de la oscuridad (2010) *Stacy (Katharine Isabelle) en 30 días de noche: Días oscuros (2010) *Jasmine Hilliard (Madison Riley) en Son como niños (2010) *Nicole (Natalie Portman) en Hesher (2010) (2ª versión) *Annette DeTamble (Michelle Nolden) en Te amaré por siempre (2009) *Tamara (Beatrice Rosen) en 2012 (2009) *Tracy (Carla Gallo) en Mother and Child (2009) *Lori Milligan (Shantel VanSanten) en Destino final 4 (2009) *Chelsea (Willa Ford) en Viernes 13 (2009) (versión New Line) *Sarah (Caitlin Crosby) en Un hogar de cabeza (2009) *Hua Mulan (Zhao Wei) en Mulan: Rise of a Warrior (2009) *Emma Silverfox (Tahyna Tozzi) en X-Men orígenes: Wolverine (2009) *Ally Lane (Emma Clifford) en Camino hacia el terror 3 (2009) *Chica rubia (Sydney Lauren) en A él no le gustas tanto (2009) *Marcie (Kelli Garner) en Fuerza-G (2009) *Jamie Wynn (Tiffany Thornton) en Pedro, el pollo (2009) *Gwenyth (AnnaLynne McCord) en ¡Vamos por las chicas! (2009) *Amy (Britt Irvin) en Spectacular! (2009) *Ashley Meadows (Chloe Bridges) en Legalmente rubias (2009) *Alice (Isabel Lucas) en Transformers: La venganza de los caídos (2009) *Grace Lee en Las vidas privadas de Pippa Lee (2009) *Lucinda en Soldado de la fortuna (2009) *Vanessa (Odette Yustman) en Terapia sexual de grupo (2008) *Maria (Cara Horgan) en El niño con el pijama de rayas (2008) *Kim Wilder (Mimi Michaels) en Shark Swarm (2008) *Bethany (Kelly Johnson) en Fireproof (2008) *Jill (Taryn Manning) en Jack y Jill contra el mundo (2008) *Julia Flyte (Hayley Atwell) en Retorno a Brideshead (2008) *Jane (Katherine Heigl) en 27 bodas (2008) *Zoe (Alexis Zegerman) en Happy-Go-Lucky (2008) (2ª versión) *Torrance Caldwell (Scout Taylor-Compton) en El día de los inocentes (2008) *Jessica Simpson en El gurú del amor (2008) *Sand Saref (joven) (Seychelle Gabriel) en El Espíritu (2008) *Katie (Margo Harshman) en Un viaje de aquellos (2008) *Zoey Martin (Madeline Zima) en Pequeñas y hermosas diablillas (2008) *Rubia (Nadia Litz) en Ceguera (2008) *Recepcionista (Bridget Moloney) en Un fantasma fastidioso (2008) *Icarus (Chipo Chung) en Sunshine: Alerta solar (2007) *Maggie Wong (Maggie Q) en Furia de Ping Pong (2007) (versión TV) *Ally Handy (Trishelle Cannatella) en Los Dukes de Hazzard: El comienzo (2007) *Maya Godhdashtidar (India de Beaufort) en Run Fatboy Run (2007) (2ª versión) *Lenka (Svetlana Metkina) en Bobby (2006) *Sra. Burns (Alicia Witt) en Las últimas vacaciones (2006) *Lynn Carter (Vinessa Shaw) en El despertar del diablo (2006) *Vanessa (Mena Suvari) en Cafeína (2006) *Crystal (Kristin Cavallari) en Huella dactilar (2006) *Myra (Baelyn Neff) en Driftwood: el secreto (2006) *Brenda Meeks (Regina Hall) en Scary Movie 4 (2006) *Breanna (Brooke D'Orsay) en Ella en mi cuerpo... y él en el mío (2006) *Elektra Natchios (Jennifer Garner) en Elektra (2005) *Julie Morton (Claire Danes) en La joya de la familia (2005) *Arkadia (Elea Geissler) en Bibi, la hechicera (2004) *Alice (Julianne Nicholson) en Saliendo con otros (2004) *Deb Bradshaw (Tina Majorino) en Napoleón Dinamita (2004) *Mitzi Cole (Christine Chatelain) en Batas blancas (2004) *Sarah (Brittany Murphy) en Recién casados (2003) *Astrid (Jenicka Carey) en A los trece (2003) *Fuania Farley (Nicole Kidman) en La piel del deseo (2003) *Patricia (Jaci Velasquez) en Un amante para tres (2003) *Jessie Burlingame (Eliza Dushku) en Camino hacia el terror (2003) (versión DVD) *Christy (Sarah Bolger) en Tierra de sueños (2002) *Jill (Susan Ward) en Amor ciego (2001) *Christina (Allison Lange) en El ático (2001) *Christie Boner (Kristy Swanson) en Hey, ¿dónde está mi auto? (2000) *Kasey (Rini Bell) en Triunfos robados (2000) (redoblaje) *Jessica (Natasha Lyonne) en American Pie (1999) (versión TV) *Nicole Oliver (Melanie Griffith) / Nina, la prostituta (Bebe Neuwirth) en El precio del éxito (1998) *Mujer mortal (Laure Marsac) en Entrevista con el vampiro (1994) (redoblaje) *Navegante Lambert (Veronica Cartwright) en Alien (1979) (escenas adicionales de la versión del director) *Voces adicionales en Maze Runner: Prueba de fuego (2015) *Voces adicionales en Hércules (2014) *Voces adicionales en Oz, el poderoso (2013) *Voces adicionales en Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam (2010) *Voces adicionales en 16 deseos (2010) *Voces adicionales en Dragon Ball Evolución (2009) *Voces adicionales en Loca por las compras (2009) *Voces adicionales en El campamento de papá (2007) *Voces adicionales en Shadow Man (2006) Películas animadas Lucy Liu *Silvermist en Tinker Bell (2008) *Silvermist en Tinker Bell y el tesoro perdido (2009) *Silvermist en Tinker Bell: Hadas al Rescate (2010) *Silvermist en Los juegos en la Tierra de las Hadas (2011) *Silvermist en Tinker Bell y el secreto de las hadas (2012) *Silvermist en Tinker Bell: Hadas y piratas (2014) Celeste Henderson *Ginger Breadhouse en Ever After High: Primavera desencantada (2015) *Ginger Breadhouse en Ever After High: Rumbo al País de las Maravillas (2015) *Ginger Breadhouse en Ever After High: Juego de Dragones (2016) *Ginger Breadhouse en Ever After High: Hechizo de invierno (2016) Paula Rhodes *Sirena von Boo en Monster High: Fusión espeluznante (2014) *Sirena von Boo en Monster High: Embrujadas (2015) Katherine Heigl *Andie en Locos por las nueces (2014) *Andie en Locos por las nueces 2 (2017) Otros *Julieta en Sherlock Gnomes *Brenda Bollíguez en La fiesta de las salchichas *Caitlin en Thomas y sus amigos: El Rey de las Vías (2013) *Pavi en Zambezia *Tiana en La princesa y el sapo *Nannybot / Robot descompuesto en WALL·E *Attina / Voz cantante en La sirenita: Los comienzos de Ariel *Voz cantante en Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Tuffy en Tom y Jerry: Una aventura con Sherlock Holmes *Abril O'Neil en Las Tortugas Ninja (2007) (versión Warner) *Voces adicionales en WALL·E *Chica del staff del programa en Bolt: Un perro fuera de serie Peliculas de anime Maaya Sakamoto *Mari Illustrious Makinami en Evangelion 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance *Mari Illustrious Makinami en Evangelion 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo Otros *Gantz Ball (Esfera negra) en Gantz: O *Keiko Yukimura en Yu Yu Hakusho: Los invasores del infierno Videojuegos *Pasteleras / Voces adicionales en Fable III *Dare en Dance Central *Bernie Mataki en Gears of War 3 *Voces adicionales en Halo 3: ODST *Mingma Yangzi / Palden Lhamo en Cursed Mountain *Ilona en Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare *Kitana / Mileena (Karen Strassman) en Mortal Kombat X *Quorra en Disney Infinity *Mujer Maravilla en Lego Dimensions *Shizune en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 *Lakshmi en The Order: 1886 *Abuela Serafima / Baba Yaga en Rise of the Tomb Raider Dramas coreanos *Ailee en Dream High: Sueña sin límites 2 *Min Seo Hyun en Los chicos son mejores que las flores Telefilmes *Betty (Toni Adair) en Cielos turbulentos (2010) *Nyla (Elisa Moolecherry) en Las ratas (2002) Telenovelas brasileñas Ísis Valverde *Ana do Véu en Niña moza *Telma en Paraíso tropical *Suellen en Avenida Brasil *Catalina en Las brasileñas *Sirena en El Canto de la Sirena Juliana Paes *Maya Meetha Ananda en India, una historia de amor *Maíra Carvalho en La favorita *Nina en El astro *Gabriela da Silva en Gabriela *Janaína en Las brasileñas Cléo Pires *Estela/Estrella en Río del destino *Ana en Las brasileñas *Bianca en La guerrera *Ana Terra (joven) en El tiempo y el viento Fernanda Vasconcellos *Ana Fonseca en La vida sigue *Malu en Laberintos del corazón Giovanna Ewbank *Suely en Escrito en las estrellas *Cristina en Preciosa Perla Marjorie Estiano *Laura en Lado a lado *Cora de los Ángeles en Imperio (1ª fase) Otros *Leticia/Luisa (Patricia de Sabrit) en Vidas cruzadas *Giselle (Pérola Faria) en Páginas de la vida *Doralice (Cinara Leal) en Deseo prohibido *Karina Santos (Juliana Baroni) en Río de intrigas *Dalila (Mel Lisboa) en Sansón y Dalila *Stéfany (Sophie Charlotte) (2ª voz) en CuChiCheos *Melissa (Marisol Ribeiro) en Dinosaurios y robots *Doña Batira (Andreia Horta) en Cuento encantado *Alice (Sophia Abrahão) en Rebelde Rio! *Patrícia (Adriana Birolli) en Fina estampa *Patricia (Maria Casadevall) en Rastros de mentiras Series web *Dakota (Jena Malone) en Dakota Documentales *Marilyn Monroe en Ama a Marilyn (2012) Dirección de doblaje *Gears of War 4 *Greenleaf *Heat Guy J *Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor *Glow * A rienda suelta *Castlevania *La muerte y la vida de Marsha P. Johnson *Gantz: O *Seven Seconds Traducción *Glow *Castlevania *Violet Evergarden *Greenleaf (temp. 2) *Seven Seconds Estudios y empresas de doblaje México D.F. *1.2.3 Producciones *Antigua - Made in Spanish *Art Sound México (2006-2016) *Auditel *Candiani Dubbing Studios *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House *Grupo Macías (2006-2016) *IDF (2014-2016) *Labo *Lola MX *New Art Dub *Optimedia Productions *Pink Noise México *Producciones Grande *SDI Media de México *Sebastians (2006-2015) *SPG Studios Inc. *Sysdub *Taller Acústico S.C. *Voltaic Studios México *WG Cuernavaca, México *CBAudio - Estudio Pegaso *Elefante Films *Grupo Video Digital *Intertrack *TV Grabaciones de Morelos Comerciales *Bran Frut (como Penny de La teoría del Big Bang) *Juguetes Mattel (intérprete de canciones de comerciales de Barbie y Polly Pocket) Curiosidades *Tuvo participación en un fandub para promocionar las películas de Rebuild of Evangelion con el doblaje del elenco original de Neon Genesis Evangelion, donde dobló a Mari Illustrious Makinami, personaje que dobló oficialmente tiempo después. *Gracias a la intervención de los fans, Mireya dobló a dicho personaje en Evangelion 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance. Un año antes que esto fuera oficial, Mireya hizo un demo a modo fandub de algunas escenas de Evangelion 2.22 y Evangelion 3.33 (algunas se pueden ver en Youtube y en este artículo). Mendoza, Mireya Mendoza, Mireya Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Colaboradores Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Cuernavaca Categoría:Traductores